Veronica/Episode 106
Episode 106 – Fairy and Witch??? Their combination?! Scene: The Hall – part 1 Lilly: So, what will we do??? Do you guys have any plan for our break? Karla: I think it’s just a short break… I meant, 3 days… What can we do in 3 days? Kris: We’d return and see our parents, Karla. Karla: You’re right, Kris… So… it’s our plan now… Lilly (sight): Alright! Lilly: How about you, girls? Christina: I think I’ll return home like Kris and Karla… My mom just called me last night. My father is ill so I should be there and try to help out with my… um… fairy power. Lilly: I see… Christina: Farewell! Lilly: You’ll return home like them, right Veronica? Veronica: Actually no… I once told you about my family… Lilly: You did? Veronica: Oh… maybe I hadn’t told you before… My bad. Lilly: What’s wrong? Veronica: When I received Headmistress Faragonda’s invitation, my mom didn’t want me to study at Alfea… and then… Lilly: She changed her mind? Lilly: You convinced her to study here? Lilly: No way! Don’t tell me that you left home without permission to study here… Veronica (sadness in her voice): Exactly! Lilly (sight): You shouldn’t worry about that… Time will prove your choice is so true… It’ll also convince your mother… She will accept that one day closer… Veronica: I hope so… My mom acted so weird on that day. And so did my dad… I really can’t explain what happened to them. Lilly: I think maybe they were trying their best to protect you from something you shouldn’t know about its existence. Veronica (surprised): Huh? Lilly: Never mind! I have something to share with you if you have free time… Veronica: Don’t worry, I do. Lilly (disappointed): … It wasn’t here… Veronica (worried): What??? You lost something? Or someone stole it from you? Lilly: It’s just my cell phone. I think I forgot it on my bed… Veronica: Don’t worry, you can show me later… I’ll stay on the library for a while… I want to lend some books… I really want to read something interesting about magic, fairies, witches… Lilly: … And the other magical creatures. Yes I know… Veronica: Thanks for understanding. Lilly: So see you at the library for thirty minutes. Veronica: Okay. Scene: Library – part 1 Veronica: Phew!!! Another quiet day, as always! I should better check my spell book. I’m sure it wants to show me the other cool tricks. Veronica: What in the world… Strange voice: Hello Veronica! Veronica (scared): Who’s there??? Where are you??? Strange voice: Right here… Before you eyes. Veronica (shocked): What??? You’re… my spell book? Strange voice: Exactly. But it seemed that you weren’t amazed about my appearance on your bag on your very first day at Alfea. Veronica: Of course I was! I’m really curious about your appearance. Who had put you on my bag? Book: Why do you want to know about that? Veronica: I don’t know… But it’s really weird when I’m the only one who can read you… I meant… the texts inside you. Book: I see… But do you know that you had been cursed? Veronica: C… Cursed? When? Book: From the time you were born. Veronica: What? But why that curse didn’t injure me? Book: It did… Don’t you see that your friends didn’t want to be with you, and your mother always put her anger on you? Veronica: I do! But why we have that silly curse? Book: That curse is also your special shield… The modern fairies in the whole Magic Dimension aren’t strong enough to break that curse, even the most powerful fairies containing the power of the Dragon’s Flame or the Water Star. Veronica: Didn’t you say that it’s my special shield? So why I have to break it? Book: It is… But it will block your power at a definitely time… Veronica: Block my power? Book: I’m sorry; I can’t answer the other questions… Veronica: Wait!!! Scene: Veronica’s dormitory Karla: … Yes mom! Kris and I will be there in forty minutes… Yes… Yes… Kris: What did mom say? Karla: She seemed not to be very happy… Kris: No way! She loves us. Karla: She does. But I think she’s having problems. Kris: I’ll call her! Karla: Don’t be crazy! What will mom say? Kris: I don’t care! I want to talk to mom. NOW! Kris: Mom? Are you okay? … Yes… I got that… Yes… Kris: You’re right, Karla… It’s daddy, not mom! Karla: What’s wrong with mom? Why dad heard your call? Kris: She was overworked and exhausted… She is just taken to the hospital minute before. Daddy is very worried… Lilly: I hope your mother will be well again soon. Karla: Thanks for the nice words, Lilly. I do hope so. Lilly: You’re welcome, Karla. Karla: So how’s your plan going, Lilly? Lilly: I’m discussing with Veronica about it… She will spend her free time here so I hope we can have great time here! Kris: I’m glad to know that, Lilly. We’re really sorry that we couldn’t be here with you! Lilly: It’s okay now, Kris! Karla: Er… Where is Veronica? Lilly: She’s now in the library… Karla + Kris: … As always… Kris: Does anyone see Christina by any chances? Karla: Not me. I was busy talking to mom! Lilly: I just entered the room minute before, but I didn’t see her or meet her at the hall. Kris: That’s strange! I have something need to talk to her. Lilly: Good luck on finding her… Anyway, I should take my thing. Lilly: Bye girls! Karla + Kris: Bye! Scene: Library – part 2 Veronica: Please wait! I need to ask you a few more… Just a few more questions. Book: I really can’t tell you too much about your future… Veronica: What? You know about my future? Book: Never mind about what I’d said. Veronica: Don’t worry, I will not ask about my future! I promise! Book: Alright! So what do you need to know? Veronica: Um… will you often come here and talk to me? Book: I just only can talk to you in the special days. Veronica: Special days? Book: You’ll find out, soon enough! Veronica: Right! But why you were shining? I mean you didn’t do that before. Is there something you need to tell me? Book: Yes. Veronica: I want to ask you about the curse casted on me… Book: What do you want to know about that? Veronica: Who casted it on me? And how can I break it? Does it bring any bad things, except the bad things you told me before? Book: Too many questions… I just only can answer you 2 first questions. The last one you’ll find out by yourself. Veronica: That’s okay! Please tell me!!! Book: You were the one casted that spell on you. Veronica: Me? No way! Book: Your power will increase quickly. One day, you’ll understand what I meant today. Veronica: … Book: And in order to break it, you’ll have to follow the Winx and the Trix’s ways. Veronica: The Winx and the Trix’s ways? What do you mean by saying it? Book: Try your best to earn the fairies and witches’ powers, so you can break it… Veronica: I understand about fairies’ part… But why the witches appear here, too? Book: Time will tell you! Veronica: But how do I know what powers I need to earn? Book: Our time almost ends now… I’ll say it quickly in once. Listen carefully and follow what I say! Veronica: Er… Okay! Book: Find the Greatest Book about Fairies, Witches and Magical Creatures. It’s on this library. After finding it, make a copy and return the original book. Do that alone and make sure that nobody watches you, and don’t tell anyone about our talk today. Veronica: I get it. Lilly: Veronica? Are you in here? Veronica (start in surprise): Y… Yes! I’m here. Lilly: Thank Godness! I took my cell phone… I want to tell you about… Veronica: Um… I’m sorry, but Lilly, can you please wait for me at the Hall for two more minutes? I still can’t find my book… Lilly: … Okay… Veronica: Thanks! Veronica: The Greatest Book about Fairies, Witches and Magical Creatures! Veronica: This is it! Veronica: I shouldn’t make Lilly wait! Scene: The Hall – part 2 Lilly (wave hand): I’m here, Veronica. Veronica: Oh my! It’s me or this place is really crowded? Lilly: The girls are packing their bags, just like Kris and Karla did… Veronica: Um… so… what do you want to tell me? Lilly: Musa gave me two invited tickets to a music club. I wonder if you want to join? Veronica: Music club? Why me? Lilly: You’re the only one who ever have free time today… I think we can have great time together… And I want to take a look… Who knows? You may find your handsome guy there… Veronica (feel weird): Right! Right! C’mon, let’s go… Lilly (burst into laugh): Don’t tell me you’ll come to the music club in that form, Veronica… Veronica (embarrassed): What’s wrong? … Oh… I’ll try my cool dresses… Please wait for me… Lilly: Sure. Stella: Aw! Veronica: I’m very sorry, Stella! Are you okay? Stella: Just a little headache… What’s wrong? Why you were so hurry? Veronica: Lilly received invited tickets to a music club and she wanted me to join her so I’m changing my outfits… They look monstrous… Stella: You’re right… But allow me to design another dress for you. Veronica: Wow! You can? Stella: Yes I can. Veronica: Wow! It looks fabulous! Thank you so much, Stella! I love it! Stella: I’m glad you like it… You look great on this dress. And oh! I almost forgot! Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you in her office. Veronica: She wants to see me? Veronica (think): It must be about my power. I shouldn’t let her wait for too long. Stella: Hello? The Magic Dimension is calling for Veronica? Veronica (start in surprise): Huh??? Ah… yes, I’m coming to see her. Veronica: Wait! Stella! Stella: ? Veronica: Are you going in that way? Stella: Yes? Veronica: Okay… Please tell Lilly to wait for me… Tell her I’m seeing Headmistress Faragonda. She’ll understand that. Stella: Okay… Scene: Faragonda’s office Faragonda: Come in, please. Veronica: Good evening, Headmistress! Faragonda: You, too. Veronica: What do you want to tell me, Headmistress? Faragonda: I want to tell you about your power. Veronica (whisper): Just like what I was expected. Faragonda: Just like what I received the reports about you, your marks and subjects so far, Veronica; you’re not really a fairy. Veronica (shocked): What do you mean, Headmistress? Faragonda: I meant your power is the collaboration between positive energy – fairies’ power and negative energy – witches’ power. Veronica: What? Faragonda: You bring both of witches and fairies’ powers inside you. Veronica: I still can’t believe that… Faragonda: It’s really normal when your father was a powerful wizard. You might receive your witch side from him… Veronica: I see… Faragonda: The only thing I still can’t explain is your fairy power… Because you told me your mother was just a normal person. Veronica: Yes, she is. Faragonda: So far, this year, you’ll stay here… I’ll write a letter to Headmistress Griffin of Cloudtower. She’s a good friend of mine. Veronica: Yes, Headmistress. Faragonda: I’ll ask her to let you study at both Alfea and Cloudtower in order to help you use your powers well… Veronica (excited): Really? Oh thank you so much, Headmistress! Faragonda: You’re welcome… I’ll do the best things for my fairies. You may come out now. Veronica: Yes. Scene: The Hall – part 3 Lilly (whisper): Where… are you… Veronica… I waited for you for hours… Veronica: Here is I am! Lilly: Oh my God! Where had you been, Veronica? Veronica: Er? Didn’t Stella tell you about that? Lilly: I haven’t met Stella yet… Stella: Lilly! Stella: Oh my!!! I finally found you! There were lots of people… I wish I could have found you earlier! Veronica: It’s okay now, Stella! Thanks a lot for helping me. Stella: You’re welcome. Veronica: Let’s go to the music club. I’ll tell you everything on the way we’re heading to the music club. Lilly: Alright! Let’s get move! episode Category:RoseXinh